songs of the heart
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: Edward finds Bella's song book and asks her to play for him and the rest of the Cullen's. just a bit of fun writing taking a break from my story s. hope u enjoy if you have any requests for songs review this story or pm me
1. Chapter 1

Edwards pov

"oh angel im here" i smiled as i let myself in, i heard her run down the stairs i moved to the bottom immediately catching her and holding her to my chest. i sighed contently this was one of the best times of the day "hey, I was doing my homework" i chuckled, my good girl. "want me to check it" she nodded. i followed her upstairs, feeling in a teasing mood as we reached her room i grabbed her waist, and turned her round and pressed my lips to hers and that's when i reached my version of heaven. she kissed me back eagerly and i smiled. i knew she loved when i was like this and i loved it that i COULD be like this. feeling giddy i slowly traced my hands down her body until i reached her thigh, i pulled it up round my waist, our body were tightly together, closer than they had ever been. i wanted her closer i pulled her other leg around my waist and walked over to her bed laying her on it, her legs still around my waist.

i had to remember i was stronger than her, i released my hands from her waist but kept her pinned under me. i moved my hands to the edge of her bed. i didn't think anything could stop me until i felt some book and curiosity got the better of me, i pulled away and she frowned. i chuckled and pulled out a binary bound book and gave her a questioning look "oh that's my songbook". i smiled and took her hand and pulled her out of the room by her hand "where are we going" she inquired. "to my house i want to hear you play and so will the rest of my family"


	2. a thousand years

**_Bella's pov_**  
This was going to be sooooo embarrassing, why did Edward have to find my songbook it was meant to be for my eyes and ears only. I tried pleading with him all the way there but to no prevail, as we reached his house he had a massive grin on his face that didn't look like it was leaving anytime soon. he was probably listening to his family's thoughts.  
He stopped just outside his house and took me off his back "please Edward" I tried one more time. he opened his mouth to speak when the front door burst open. "no way are you getting out of this" boomed Emmett pulling me in tow as he led the way to the living room, their was a stool and a guitar sitting in front of the couches, already sitting were my audience of seven eagerly waiting, damn Alice.  
Edward came from behind me pushing me towards my seat as I seated he sat on the nearest seat to me and began flipping through the my song book. finally he stopped at a page, and read a few lyrics and smiled "a thousand years" great he had to choose this one 1st, I sighed and began playing the intro.

**Heart beats fast**

_"yours certainly does" Edward interrupted smiling fondly at me_

** colours and promises**  
** How to be brave?**

"many ways" Carlisle mused and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward roll his eyes  
****_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_ But watching you stand alone?_  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

**One step closer**

"to what" Esme asked but I just held a finger up

**[Chorus:]**  
**_ I have _****died everyday waiting for you**  
** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
** For a thousand years**  
** I'll love you for a thousand more**

"you haven't known Edward a thousand years" Emmett asked looking confused  
"its metaphorical" she told him

**Time stands still**  
** Beauty in all she is**

" so you cant admit your beauty to me but you can put it in a song" Edward muttered

** I will be brave**  
** I will not let anything take away**  
** What's standing in front of me**

"nothing will ever take me away from you" he informed me

******Every breath**  
** Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**  
** I have died everyday waiting for you**  
** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
** For a thousand years**  
** I'll love you for a thousand more**

"and I you my love" Edward kissed my cheek mumbling in my ear the girls awwed

**_And all along I believed I would find you_**  
**_ Time has brought your heart to me_**

"and you shall always own it"

** I have loved you for a thousand years**  
** I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
** One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**  
** I have died everyday waiting for you**  
** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
** For a thousand years**  
** I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
** Time has brought your heart to me**  
** I have loved you for a thousand years**  
** I'll love you for a thousand more **

everyone cheered for me as i stopped "ok who's choosing next, there was a clamber for the book but Emmett ended up with it.


	3. 7 things

_"ok I choose 7 things what's it about" Emmett bellowed in his usual boisterous voice winking at me. "I don't know I wont be able to talk its got to kinda stay together" I worried but Edward mimed locking his mouth shut and everyone else leaned forward eagerly. so I began strumming the first chords but Edward interrupted me he smiled apologetically "you never said what it was about" he reminded me gently. i smiled " you I write this when you left then I write the second bit when you came back"_

** I probably shouldn't say this But at times I get so scared**  
_"since when do you get scared" emmett chuckled_  
**When I think about the previous Relationship we've shared It was awesome but we lost it It's not possible for me not to care And now we're standing in the rain**  
_"forest" esme corrected sadly_  
**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**  
** The 7 things I hate about you**  
_"you made a list" laughed emett and alice while rose exclaimed "i cant believe its only seven"_  
**[Chorus:] The 7 things I hate about you (oh you) You're vain, your games, you're insecure**  
_"ok ill give you them" edward chuckled_  
**You love me, you like her**  
_Edward opened his mouth to disagree but I just held up a finger and muttered "after"_  
**You make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which side to buy Your friends they're jerks And when you act like them, just know it hurts**  
_ "hey were not jerks" I just held up a finger again, rolled my eyes at Emmett and continued_  
**I want to be with the one I know And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do You make me love you**  
** It's awkward and silent As I wait for you to say But what I need to hear now Is your sincere apology And when you mean it, I'll believe it If you text it, I'll delete it**  
_"I would never disrespect you by doing that" edward said seeming hurt_  
**Let's be clear Oh I'm not coming back You're taking 7 steps here**  
**_[Chorus]_**  
** And compared to all the great things That would take too long to write I probably should mention The 7 that I like**  
_"aww here it comes" alice sang_

**The 7 things I like about you Your hair, your eyes, your smile And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized **_"aww thanks love"_

** You make me laugh, you make me cry**

** But I guess that's both I'll have to buy Your hand in mine When we're intertwined everything's alright I want to be With the one I know And the 7th thing I like the most that you do You make me love you You do (oh)**

they all cheered again except jasper and emmett and even edward looked a little off "what did you mean your friends are jerks" emmett shouted looking hurt. "i was about to anwer but the most surprising person defended me "what she meant was sometimes when you guys get together you can be different than when you are around your partners. its not the edward she likes the most, its the same with me and alice"alice was now nodding in agreement. " it doesnt mean she doesnt love that edward or we dont love you guys it just means sometimes you act different and sometimes you can say something that we take offene to"alice cotinued. i nodded and edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "ok then sorry if i upset you before but i have a question what did you mean he loves me he likes her"edward questioned. "oh umm i write this when you had gone i thought you were off being... distracted" hiding my face in the crook of his neck. everyone laughed but edward noticing my embarrasment leaned down to whisper in my ear "no my bella you are the only one that has ever touched my heart, it recognises no other" i smiled and leant up to kiss his jaw. " ok who next"


	4. our song

_"I wanna, I wanna" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. I laughed and passed her the book, she skimmed and stopped about halfway through smiling. "our song" me and Edward burst our laughing "what" was the general question being asked. "I only write this last week when me and Edward were going to port Angeles, I asked him how come we don't have a song and then I write a song about his answer when we got back"_

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone**

_"I do love your hair when it is undone" Edward admired, twirling a piece of my hair round his pinkie while Alice sighed "I wish I had long hair"_

**In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart**

_"I thought you were going to say something else then" Emmett laughed, throwing his head back, Alice chuckled; while Edward growled. "prude" Emmett teased._

**I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong **

_"Always worrying" I mumbled_

**I say nothing I was just thinking**

_"I hate it when you do that" Edward frowned_

**How we don't have a song and he says**

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

_"he never knocks he just appears from what I see" Alice giggled tapping her forehead._

**When we're on the phone and you talk real low  
'Cause it's late and your daddy don't know**

Our song is the way you laugh

_"I hate my laugh" I frowned_

**The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have**

_"I really regret that" Edward mumbled almost too low for me to hear._

**And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again**

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on

_"at least you got a song out of it" Esme smiled_

**And lost and thrown away**

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses

_"awe that's so sweet "the girls all squealed_

**And the note that said**

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real low  
'Cause it's late and your daddy don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
**That was as good as our song**

_"Nothing is as good as our song"_

**'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and you talks real low  
'Cause it's late and your daddy don't know**

Our song is the way he laughs

_I smiled at the thought of his laugh, he threw his head back like a little kid_

**The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

_As I finished the song, Edward leaned in and kissed me "thank you, love I absolutely love it" everyone murmured in agreement and nodded. "can I go next" Carlisle asked. I nodded and he picked the book up " I pick….."_


	5. turning page

I yawned as they all fought for the book and I wondered briefly what time it was, however I was interrupted by Carlisle speaking " we better hunt while Bella sleeps, I'm assuming your staying here Edward" he nodded " ok we'll be back in a few hours" the rest of the Cullen clan left, muttering vague goodbyes, leaving Edward I alone. we both listened as their laughs fade into silence. Edward walked to me, wrapping his arms around me I snuggled into his chest " are you tired" he asked worrying about me as always. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head "play me something" I begged pulling him towards the piano. he sat down on his bench pulling me onto his lap facing the piano. his fingers began playing quietly, I watched intently however I knew he would never be able to teach me to play so I didn't' bother asking. then a thought occurred to me "Edward, how come I have been playing for you all day and you have not sung for me yet" I raised my eyebrow questioningly. his fingers froze on the keys " all you ever have to do is ask, my love" he brushed his lips over mine and turned me in his lap so I facing him, my legs around his waist I blushed at our closeness. he held his hand against my flushed cheek, i guess the warmth felt nice against his cold skin. he smiled at me before beginning the new song, it flowed note to note wonderfully and it sounded soft and gentle. he looked me in the eyes lovingly before opening his mouth to sing.

**I've waited a hundred years, But I'd wait a million more for you.**  
"I hate that you were alone for so long "I whispered against his collarbone, he kissed me gently "i know you just listen"  
**Nothing prepared me for, What the privilege of being yours would do.**  
**If I had only felt the warmth within your touch.**  
"am i really that warm to you?" I questioned, he nodded "its very nice, the warmth" he told me smiling  
**If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,**  
i chuckled " you do look particularly beautiful when you smile" he whispered.  
**or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough.**  
" do I?" I asked he nodded " stupid all noticing vampire" Edward chuckled  
**Oh I would've known what I was living for all along.**  
**What I've been living for.**

**Your love is my turning page,**  
"you make me want to be a better person so I deserve you love" he admitted. I was shocked this is the first time he referred to his rebellious phase since the first time.  
**Where only the sweetest words remain.**  
" you do have a way with words, I love those notes you leave me"  
**Every kiss is a cursive line.**  
**Every touch is a redefining phrase.**  
**I surrender who I've been for who you are.**  
"actually I'm surrendering who i am, when we marry since I'll be taking your name" he stopped playing abruptly "does that mean?" he asked hopefully. "we'll talk about that later, keep playing" he picked up where he left off.  
**nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.**  
" I sighed "thanks honey" I frowned " it may be fragile but that just means I treasure it more and makes me even more grateful that you entrusted me to look after it"  
**If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Oh I would've known what I've been living for, all along What I've been living for.**

**Though we're tethered to the story we must tell.**  
I giggled "yeah, not the normal fairy-tale"  
**When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well.  
With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas.  
Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees.**

"that was amazing" I pressed my lips to his, his hands wrapped around my hips pulling me close. I locked my legs around him, making sure he couldn't pull away. when I eventually let him he stood up and swept me in his arms " I know you must be tired, sleep now my love, we will carry on singing tomorrow if you wish" I nodded sleepily and as he lay my head gently down on the pillow I felt sleep creeping up on me. I fell asleep to the hum of my lullaby and the loving look in his eye, his heart had found its home in mine and as we lay entwined. the world felt right.


	6. who am i to say

**Bella's song**

_We woke up late the next day; well.I did. We walked into the living room, sitting in the same seats as yesterday. I yawned, rubbing my eyes I was careful to avoid knocking over the guitar, leaning against my chair. Edward gently reached down to press his lips to mine " everyone should be back soon, any other songs you want to play just me, on my own" looking up at me shyly. I ran my fingers through his hair, biting my lip "there is one but it's not a happy song, its very sad actually. I.." the corner of his mouth turned down slightly " you wrote it while I was gone" he guessed, wincing slightly at memories I was sure I did not want to hear about. I nodded. He paused lifting his eyes to meet mine "what is it called" " who am I to say" I answered wishing I had not mentioned this particular song ***an awesome song actually, I recommend u 2 listen to it by the way its performed *** " Bella you don't have to play it if you don't want to, its completely fine" he assured me, I just smiled and he reached for the guitar that lay resting against the side of the my chair. I paused " ummm there's just one thing" he looked at me confused "just don't get mad ok? I was going to tell you I promise!" He looked at me still confused and a bit scared " its nothing to be worried about, its just that this song is not played on the guitar" I said, glancing at the piano. I could see it sink in slowly, his expression was priceless. " you play piano!" I did not want to get him too excited "I'm not as good as you, I prefer the guitar to be honest, however it is a nice alternative when I want a change" he grinned, looking as beautiful as ever. "its just that I've never had anyone to really play with before, Rose is fairly good however she rarely plays, esme really prefers dancing to; rather than playing music and I would not let anyone else touch it, except you, my love, of course" he stood up, gently pulling me towards the impressive grand piano on the raised platform near the large windows that covered most of the wall._

_He sat down at the piano bench pulling me to sit in between his legs, he pulled us together until there was no space between us, he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt him turn his head in order to kiss my neck sweetly, as he pulled away I felt his breath on my neck, it made me shiver " Bella" I knew he was smiling I did not have to look at him to know that he was wearing his signature crooked smile, the one he especially saved just for me "mm" I answered. "Are you going to play for me?" I breathed out slowly, slowing my heart rate and slowly pressed down the first key._

**Love of my life, my soul mate**  
Edward smiled and pressed his lips to my neck again "I love you"  
**You're my best friend**  
"Really! I thought Ja.." I was already shaking my head, " after" he nodded, looking distracted.  
**Part of me like breathing**  
" the best part of me" I muttered " I disagree" he whispered back, then again he would disagree. He did not see how beautiful he really was; inside and out.  
**Now half of me is left**  
"I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you, I thought.. I thought" I nodded "I know, I know honey. His face was pressed in the crook of my neck but I knew he would listen anyway so I continued.  
**Don't know anything at all**  
" you are very smart" I felt him mumble into my neck, tickling me.  
**Who am I to say you love me**  
He froze " you mean everything to me, you are my everything, my one and only"  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**and who am I to say you need me**  
" I do, you are the most important thing in my existence, I will treasure your love until the day I die.

**colour me blue**  
" why blue" he asked, she shrugged "you know sadness, feeling blue" he nodded in understanding.  
**I'm lost in you**  
He opened his mouth but I just whispered " after" again he sighed but let it go.  
**Don't know why I'm still waiting**  
**Many moons have come and gone**  
**Don't know why I'm still searching**

**Don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**

**Hmmm hmmm mmm Uhhh oohhh**  
**aahhh Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh**

**Now you're a song I love to sing**  
" and I love to listen, my love"  
**Never thought it feels so free**  
"Love does make you feel like nothing can hurt you, doesn't it?" He thought to himself how much he had changed since first meeting his Bella.  
**Now I know what's meant to be**  
" we were, in a thousand different reality I would always fall in love with you. I would wait for you forever"  
**And that's okay with me**

**But who am I to say you love me**  
**And who am I to say you need me**  
**And who am I to say you love me**

**Mmmm hmmm**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**  
**I don't know anything at all**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**I don't know anything at all**

I finished in a sweet voice, playing the last few notes. Then I smiled leaning back into Edward's embrace, I felt safe. " so I'm your best friend" he grinned happily to himself. " of course, your the one that listens when I need to off load, the one who I call when I need help, the one I want after I have a nightmare, you are the one that makes me feel loved, protected and wanted. You are my love, my protector, my.. fiancée" he smiled so I continued "there is no other who could even remotely come close, that is my definition of a best friend." He pressed his lips into my hair and breathed in my scent.

He suddenly asked "do you really feel lost when you are with me?" I frowned " that is not what I meant, I just meant that when I'm with you it feels like we are one, I lose myself in you in a good way, we feel connected" he nodded with my assessment. Our lips met just as the front door crashed against the wall and a booming voice shouted " ok break it up lovebirds, it's my turn to choose, I just ate and I want to keep my blood down" Emmett grinned widely at me. We parted, Edward growled at him, I rolled my eyes and reached over to grab my songbook from on top of the smooth surface of the piano, chucking it to Emmett and leaned back into Edward; who tightened his arms around me. He lifted me until I was no longer sitting between his legs but on his lap, cuddled up to him. From the corner of my eye I saw esme smile at us.


	7. ignorance

It was strange to see Emmett's bulky figure leafing through my little songbook, he could easily rip it with the slightest miscalculation of pressure. I knew the same could be said for all the Cullen's but I guess it was the most obvious with Emmett. "so you write songs about everyone, you've write one about all of us, loads about Edward" he glanced at Edward as if asking permission, I looked at him confused, Edward looked as if he was in pain. I reached up from the position on his lap and cupped his cheek; he leaned in to my embrace. He looked at me and shook his head, he looked back up at Emmett and nodded once at Emmett before burying his face in my hair. I was perplexed until Emmett asked "have you write one about the dogs". I froze, it was the first time anyone had mentioned him since I he had kissed me and I had punched him, effectively ending our friendship. Suddenly Edward's reaction became clear to me, it must be horrible to see in someone else's thoughts, someone kissing your girlfriend. I noticed everyone was looking at me, my cheeks flamed "yes, he pissed me off, he gave me quite a lot of ammo to be honest" I joked trying to cheer Edward up, it worked I felt his shake and he chuckled softy, removing his face from my hair. I smiled, I didn't like it when Edward is upset, emmett laughed suddenly laughed shouting "FOUND IT!" he threw the book on my lap, on an open page. He was right, he had found the exact song I wrote for him, even though it did not mention his name.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**  
"No he likes you too much" Edward mumbled as Esme smiled and chuckled "who wouldn't like you"  
**Well I guess I'll make my own way**  
She does anyway Carlisle thought. Too independent; probably from looking after her mum all these years.  
**It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore**

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?**  
"I love how sarcastic you are" emmett laughed, "I taught you well" he chuckled, reaching over to pat my head. Esme shook her head "let's just hope she does not learn anything else from you, I don't think my heart could take it, nor could my house.

**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life**  
"one with us" Alice and emmettchuckled together, I shook my head laughing and raised an eyebrow at Alice. "I saw it coming and just had to join in"

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault**  
"it's not" all the cullens said, I smiled.  
**Cause you know we're not the same (no)**  
**We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)**  
"you don't need to change" Edward muttered  
**It's good (hey)  
It's good**

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
"not from his point of view, he has better cae scenario's involving you and him together" I frowned, how could he still doubt my love "only you" I whispered  
**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it**  
"Everyone makes mistakes, he just expects me to be perfect" I saw Edward open his mouth to disagree "oh shut up, you" he grinned  
**The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory**  
"no you're much stronger" Edward whispered nuzzling my neck, I saw Esme smile happily  
**Well now I can fend for myself**

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)

**It's good (hey)  
It's good**

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

"so yes Emmett, I do write about everyone" Emmett chuckled "even me" I froze


	8. poll

Hey guys, I'm using my new poll to see what story you want updating next so get voting :-)

The link s on my profile: right at the top xx


End file.
